Home security systems can be expensive and complicated to install in a home. Installation of such systems may involve providing a separate power source to the equipment operating the system. For example, the equipment of the notification system may operate via batteries locally installed in each piece of equipment. Maintenance of such systems will therefore involve periodic replacement of the batteries.
Other home security systems may be equipped with a power cord that can be plugged into a power supply outlet. These systems can result in unsightly power cords hanging about the home entryway. Not only does this provide an aesthetically displeasing system, the exposed cords are at risk to being accidentally unplugged or damaged.
Other sophisticated systems can be directly wired into the home's A/C power supply. Such systems involve complicated electrical wiring within the walls of a home which makes installation difficult and expensive, and also makes it difficult to move the equipment after installation.